Dreams Do Come True
by Kajarocksu
Summary: Danielle has the life she's always dreamed of. But what happens when she keeps getting sick? Read to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Danielle's dreams finally came true. She had a wonderful husband that she loved more than anything, and also she was a queen! **

Danielle POV

I feel a strange feeling in my stomach and jump out of bed with a start –probably waking up Henry- and barely make it to the bucket and vomit.

"Danielle" He says, "Are you okay?" Of course I wasn't! I just puked my guts out! But I knew he was only trying to be nice.

"No" I croaked. "I don't know what's wrong with me I feel so weird and nauseous." I sit up on the balls of my heels with my head down.

"You probably just have the stomach flu. Maybe you should lie down and see how you feel this afternoon. I'll go get a wet rag for your head." He gets up and walks out of the room. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've always had a good immune system since I worked out in the sun all the time I rarely got sick.

"Here lay down in bed or you'll get more nauseous" I didn't even notice Henry was back. But I obeyed laying down on my back, I let him put the damp rag over my forehead. Next thing I know I'm drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up I'm much better. I am no long nauseous or queasy so I go to the kitchen and ask the cooks for something to eat, settling for soup. When eating the soup I start to get nauseous again! Ugh! I end up puking all over the floor .

"Oh your majesty!" Says a maid running up to my aide.

"I'm fine." I say, trying to convince her. It doesn't work.

"You most definitely are not fine!" She says leading me in the direction of my bedchamber. "I am going to get you a doctor but until the time comes when he's here you will be laying in bed." I groan. I hate bed rest. I never get anything done.

"Ok, I am a little nauseous."

"I can tell." She says grimly. She puts me in the bed and pulls the covers up so that they cover my whole body except my head.

In an hour there's a doctor at the side of the bed with Henry behind him looking worried sick. I try to smile but it quickly fades when seeing the grimaces on their faces.

"Ok your majesty I am going to take a few tests to see what I'm dealing with and I need you to tell me your symptoms." Wow he really gets to the point.

"Well I've been nauseous and dizzy and my stomach aches from time to time and I'm always hungry." The doctor laughs, and I look up at him perplexed.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just thought I was dealing with something serious and was going tohave to bleed you but my dear you appear to be pregnant." Now for the first time in a year I was shocked.

**Ok guys please review and tell me what you think! What do you think should happen next?**

**xKayla**


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle POV

The months fly by and within 9 agonizing months I give birth to a magnificent little girl. Henry and I decide on the name Penn. Penn has dark brown hair with golden highlights. And she has gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. She looks a lot like Henry except for the hair. It's my hair.

"Wow she's beautiful." I whisper to Henry.

"I know and we've finally started our family." He smiles and kisses me slowly. We haven't kissed much since we found out I was pregnant, but this kiss made everything much better. When we pulled away it was because Penn was crying and I rocked her back and forth and sang a soothing song to her.

The next day I decided to go and visit step mother and Margareet. We hadn't talked since the day they were accused and found out I was a princess. I needed to change that. Walking down to the Laundry room I found them.

"Step mother." I greeted. She glanced up from the water she was scrubbing clothes in and glared at me. I kept my face neuteral, free of any emotion.

"Your Majesty." She says grimly and bows down to me.

"Rise." I say not liking when people bow down to me. It makes me feel like I'm better than everyone else even though I used to be one of them.

"I would like to offer you a deal." I say knowing she doesn't like the laundry work.

"What's that?" She snaps at me. I really don't like her attitude but I just inhale and keep my head high.

"A job in the kitchen. You will go into town to gather food." I say evenly. "But don't try to run away. We have guards for those who escape. And mess this up and you'll end up with a job worse than now." She grimaces and nods her head

"Fine. I accept." So I walk her to the kitchen and instruct her on everything she is to do. Then on my way to the courtyard the maid runs over to me saying, "Your majesty! Penn is hungry and I'm sorry to disturb you but I can't hold it off any longer." I smile at her.

"Thank you Nidia. It's no problem I'll head over there right now." I say walking towards Penn's room.

Walking in I see Henry holding her. I smile at them. He was such a good father.

"May I have a turn?" I ask taking Penn into my arms. I still can't get over the fact that I have a daughter.

"Of course." He says smiling. I feed her and burp her which takes about half an hour. Afterwards I just hold her in my arms and smile down at her.

"You are my precious daughter. And I promise that I will never let anything happen to you." I say setting her in her crib. She was already asleep when I said the words but I said them for my sake more than hers.

**Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing so I can update more!**

**xKayla**


End file.
